


But I'm Glad You're Here

by smilesunshinee



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, last wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee





	But I'm Glad You're Here

Tyler opened his eyes slowly, to reveal that the nurse has shut off his Tv, again. He was always forgetting to do that. Tyler looked down at his hands, they are thin and sick looking. As the rest of his body does . This sickness is slowly taking him.

Before he went, Tyler had to tell Josh. He had to. He couldn' just not say anything about his feelings for him. Tyler grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen and started to write.

" Dear Josh,  
There is something i have to tell you. Something that I've been holding back for a while now . And before I go, I have to tell you this. I love you Josh. No, I don't love you... I'm in love with you. Please don't forget me. I'll see you soon.

I love you Joshua William Dun.

-Tyler "

Tyler folded up the note and he handed it to the nurse to give to Josh when the time came.

Tyler had been waiting for his daily visit. But for some reason, Tyler felt like he was never going to come.

Tyler was listening closely, for the sound of his shoes. He knew it was probably weird, but he knew the specific sound of Josh's converse. Their accounts have been flooded with fangirls.

Tyler would sometimes go on Twitter or Instagram. He doesn't have the heart to tell the fans that he's dying. He just couldn't. Tyler knew Josh couldn't tell them either.

Well it's currently 8:30 and Josh still hasn't shown up. He usually visited at 3. Tyler decided to pick up his cell phone , and call him. Three rings and he picked up.

"Hello?" Josh answered. "J-Josh..." Tyler said, weakly. "Ty? What's wrong?" Josh asked "You never came today" Tyler said. "I forgot. I'm coming now." Josh said and Tyler heard him slam the front door and get in his car. "I'll be here." Tyler said weakly, Then, he hung up.

Tyler could feel the feeling of his life slipping right out from under him. No, He could not die until he saw Josh. for one last time. He couldn't. He was not letting himself..

Tyler heard Josh running. He came right into his room, and he had a piece of paper in his hand. It was the note . "Tyler. Buddy, how are you feeling?" Josh asked me.

"Now, I feel good." Tyler said while trying to crack a smile.

"The nurse gave me this, she said it was from you." Josh said. He nodded. He couldn't speak, Tyler's ability was gone. All he could do is lay there. And nod.

Josh opened the letter and read it. When he was done, he looked down at Tyler. "Ty.. why would you tell me that you loved me?" Josh said while crying. Tyler still couldn't speak. And Josh caught on to that.

Josh kissed Tyler's cheek. Tyler finally got his ability back. "I love you, Josh." he choked out. Tyler inhaled for the last time. He closed his eyes, and slipped away.

It's completely dark right now. Tyler did not see anything, and He couldn't feel anything either.

"So this is what it's like to be dead? It's not so bad. I don't feel the pain that I used to feel. The worst part is, that I don't have Josh here with me." Tyler thought.

"TYLER! NOO!" Josh yelled. How could Josh just leave his bestfriend hanging like that? "I love you too Tyler Robert Joseph! I'll never forget you!" Josh said as he kissed his still warm lips.

Josh couldn't do this. There was no way he could live his life without Tyler. Tyler was his rock. There was no way out of this. Josh opened the cabinet in Tyler's hospital room. There was a bottle of Morphine. Josh was deadly allergic to Morphine. Perfect.

Josh opened Twitter on my phone, and snapped a picture of the bottle. "Stay Street. |-/" the captain read. Josh locked his phone and put it in his pocket. I took a syringe and injected the Morphine into his vein.

Josh laid next to Tyler, in his bed, and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm sorry Tyler. I love you." Josh said, and sobbed. "I'm okay with this. I'm okay with dying, if it means I get to be with Tyler forever." Josh thought to himself. 

Josh gasped as the Morphine kicked in. Josh closed his eyes for the last time. All Josh saw was a bright light, and Tyler. Tyler looks so perfect, not sick like he used too. Josh ran to him, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Tyler hugged Josh and kissed him.

"You're an idiot." Tyler whispered. Josh nodded, he knew he was. He knew he didn't die like he should have. "But I'm glad you're here."


End file.
